Adventures of a Cherry Blossom
by CherryBlossomPocky
Summary: What would you do if your whole world was ripped out from under you and you plummeted into a foreign world full of magic, monsters, and evil warlocks? Well for Sakura she would go on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Lets go on an Adventure-

**Adventures of a Cherry Blossom**

What would you do if your whole world was ripped out from under you and you plummeted into a foreign world full of magic, monsters, and evil warlocks? Well for Sakura she would go on an adventure of a lifetime.

**I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**~Chapter 1~**

**~Lets go on an Adventure~**

Sakura Haruno was but only a baby of 6 hours when she was found abandoned on the side a country road beneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree in the spring of 1994. She had eyes like emeralds and hair like cotton candy. A young couple was taking a drive on the back roads with the windows down when the spotted an object on the side of the road, as they neared they started to hear the wailing of a baby. The couple sped up when they heard the cries and soon came upon a basket. Inside was a bundle containing Sakura. There was a letter inside with her, it only said two words.

"I'm Sorry."

Nothing else. The couple took Sakura into town where the police investigated trying their best to find the parent whom abandoned a child on the road. Alas they hit nothing but a dead end. Unable to do much more for the child she was taken in by an orphanage where from there she was raised until she was 4, after that a family had taken her in but soon relinquished her after about 6 months because she was "strange" "unsocial" and "creepy". Again a year later Sakura was taken in by another family who happened to have 2 other children. They also gave Sakura back after a year because of the same reasons. You see its not that Sakura was a problem child it was just that she was too intelligent for the other children to get along with and the adults came to find her adult like intelligence creepy or annoying.

After that Sakura spent most of her time reading like always. She was constantly studying and filling her brain with as much knowledge as she could, she went from high school textbooks to college to university in just short span of 3 years. She was top of every class except gym. She was constantly praised by her teachers and the nuns at her orphanage. But even with all the praise and her books Sakura felt alone, so so alone. All she ever wanted was someone to love her and understand her. Nobody ever really tried with her, they all just assumed that because she was so smart and adult like that she didn't need the same treatment as the other children needed. When in truth she wanted to play jump rope with the other girls, or go to the park to eat ice-cream and feed ducks. She wanted to ride on the shoulders of the adults and pretend she was flying, but even though she was so smart she was also just as shy, so she sat in her corner and read, read till she forgot the pain of being left out and alone.

Sakura was was 7 when Chiyo came to her. Chiyo was a short old woman with straight shoulder length Grey hair with a bun also made atop her head, her eyes were soft but were full of wisdom. When she heard of from a friends daughter who had tried to adopt Sakura she came to meet the child right away, only issue was once she arrived after calling the head sister Sakura had disappeared.

"I'm sorry Chiyo but it seems Sakura has hid herself away again." Spoke the nun who had been attempting to find the girl.

"Ha ha it is fine dear I'm sure she is around here somewhere." Chiyo replied.

"I know but this is the 6th time this has happened, it seems Sakura has given up on families and just dose not want to bother with them anymore."

"Well from what I understand she has been tossed around like a salad, I can see why she would hide, I would too. How about you carry on with your duty sister and I will take a stroll around and see if I can find the little blossom?"

"Are you sure Chiyo I could come with you so you are not alone."

"Oh hush now I know where this is going just because I'm old dose not mean I cannot walk around alone, don't worry I won't fall, I'm stronger than I look sister. Besides I feel it might be better if I approached this one alone"

"Well if you are sure. I'll be in the office if you require me." The nun bobbed her head and made her way down the hall to her office.

"And so the hunt begins" Chiyo whispered to herself

The orphanage was quite small since it was located in a small country town. Chiyo was currently in the entrance way. The stairs to the upstairs where the children and nuns slept were to her left, entrance to her right, behind was the hallway to the kitchen/eating area and office, ahead was another hallway leading to the small library, washrooms and garden.

Chiyo made her way slowly taking her time towards the garden not bothering to check if Sakura was in the library since the nun had already checked there, so bypassing the the library and washrooms Chiyo made her was outside. The garden was lovely, it was a sunny day and not a cloud in the sky. There was a small vegetable garden that the children looked after, a birdbath a swing-set with slide attachment where 2 girls were swinging happily, a group of boy ages 3-5 were playing in the sand pit with toy trucks making silly engine noises. Chiyo giggled to herself at the site of the boys reminding her of times long past, she carried on and walked towards the the swing set with the girls.

"You two wouldn't have happened to see a young pink haired girl anywhere have you?" Chiyo asked kindly.

"Oh Yeah she's over der!" Pointed the younger one to a tree farthest away from the orphanage.

"Thank you very much." Chiyo gave the girl a smile and a pat on the head

As Chiyo got closer she soon saw 2 small feet at the other side of the tree. Soon Sakura came into full view, she had long shaggy hair and was wearing a pale green noodle strap dress with a pink flower on the chest and sandals, in her tiny hands she held a book from which what she could tell held more words that pictures.

"Hello." Chiyo said

Sakura jumped a little with the sudden voice looking up she saw Chiyo looking down at her with closed eyes and smile.

"He-Hello." Sakura replied

"What a fine day it is, may I ask what book you are reading?"

"Oh yes um its about Robin Hood."

"Oh what a good book I loved reading it when I was your age, It makes me happy when the younger generations take interest in books, they hold so much adventure and wonder in them."

"Yes Robin Hood is one of my favorites, I have read it many times I love the idea of stealing from the rich who abuse the poor and giving it back to them. I wish I could be like Robin.

"Ho ho I to wish for adventure too. So Sakura may I now ask as to why you hid?"

Sakura frowned and looked down at her toes intently a light blush coming to her face. "I was afraid."

"But why?

"Because I don't want to be tossed away anymore, I don't want people to look at me with those eyes." Sakura Said with a frown

"Eyes?" Asked Chiyo lifting one of her eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, they look at me like I'm a freak, or some monster just because I'm too smart for my own good." Tears started to form in her eyes.

Chiyo sat next to Sakura placing a hand on Sakura's head.

"You know my mother used to say that "To learn is to learn is to learn."

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yep! That's how I ended up becoming a doctor. Sakura knowing a lot of things isn't a bad thing, some people just don't know how to handle smart people that's all, you just happened to get all those type of people sadly. But ya know what?"

"What?" Sakura asked looking up to Chiyo with watery eyes.

"That's why I'm here, two pee's in a pod that's what you and I are."

"So dose that mean I won't be alone anymore?"

"That's right." Chiyo picked up Sakura's book standing up and holding her hand out to Sakura.

"So what do you say Sakura, how would you like to come with me and we can have our own adventure?"

Sakura mulled in over in her head. "On one condition!" She half yelled

"And what condition would that be?"

"Ice cream, French Vanilla and not that fake yucky stuff French is superior."

"HA!" Chiyo Barked "I think will get along fine Sakura."

Sakura smiled and took Chiyo's hand

"Let's have an adventure Sakura." Chiyo said as they walked hand in hand back to the orphanage where Sakura would say goodbye to everyone for the last time.

Chapter 1 End~!

Omg! I think this might actually end up being pretty good only the first chapter but I think I did good. Lemme know what ya think guys~! :3


	2. Book of New Beginnings

**Adventures of a Cherry Blossom**

What would you do if your whole world was ripped out from under you and you plummeted into a foreign world full of magic, monsters, and evil warlocks? Well for Sakura she would go on an adventure of a lifetime.

**I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Book of New Beginnings**

**Chapter Two**

**Sakura was 16 now, and she was alone again. I had been only 1 year since Chiyo had passed due to Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, a disease that has a one in a million occurrence and Chiyo was that one. It attacked her brain Slowly eating away at who she is as the dementia set in and then soon after death. It was a swift kill only taking a few months to kill Chiyo after being diagnosed. It all started with little things like forgetting things and repeating things she said only a few moments ago but it soon took a turn for the worst where she had forgotten who Sakura was and attempted to chase Sakura thinking she was a thief in her home. Chiyo fell was rushed to the hospital where she was hospitalized and discovered her disease after that she spent the remainder of her time on this planet at the hospital. Watching her only real family slowly fade into nothing but a shell of her former self broke Sakura inside.**

**When Chiyo's hand slipped through Sakura's fingers and the last breath left her lungs Sakura cried as if her heart had finally been fully ripped out of her chest. She was alone now and Sakura almost couldn't go on, the thought of being without Chiyo made her want to jump from the highest building to join her adoptive grandparent. But Sakura was stronger than that and new better. She knew that Chiyo would cry in heaven if Sakura did such a thing, so Sakura did the only thing she could. Carry on.**

**Sakura lived in the dorm of her university where she attended to become a doctor. Sakura had entered uni at only the age of 16 having been able to skip 2 grades and earning a scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities in Japan. It was good because Sakura had no intention to ever return to an orphanage, she was done with family. So in Sakura's spare time she stayed in the university library or the city library studying or reading adventure books, her current favorite was Lord of the Rings. Sakura loved the idea of magical creatures and magic it seemed so much more full of life than the world she lived in. What she would give to be whisked away to a new land of magic and untold adventures.**

**Sakura was currently sitting in her one of her classes not really listening to what the professor was talking about due to she already new what he was talking about having been reading and studying medical textbooks all through her time with Chiyo. Chiyo had been the head doctor and chief of surgery of a hospital until she retired only a year before Sakura came to her, Chiyo's home had stacks and stacks of documents and books on all different types of medical procedures and treatments and went through all of them with Sakura teaching everything she knew, and of course Sakura absorbed it like a sponge.**

**Sakura was currently reading her novel, the teacher never bothering her as she did this since all the teachers understood Sakura's talents and knew that she would always get one hundred percent on all her assignments and exams. Sakura would always tune out the things she already knew and tune back in when something new would come up which was often since modern medicine had change a lot since Chiyo was a doctor, but today was slow since they were only going over functions of the eye and its anatomy. **

**Soon class ended and Sakura made her way out saying goodbye to her teacher. As she walked down the halls some of the other student would stare not only because of her ridiculous hair but she was sixteen year old girl in a university as student like them they seemed to find it strange. Sakura ignored their stares like always and made her way to her dorm. Her dorm room was larger than other students rooms mainly because she did not need to share with another since the school wanted her to have her own space being a teenager. Her room was a plain with white walls, there was a small desk with a thatch, a laptop with books piled high all over, she had 2 large book shelves with an assortment of books stuffed animals, pictures and childhood nicknacks, a bedside table with a pink lamp, and a mini fridge. She also had a single bed with lime green bedsheets and rainbow pillows with a white teddy holding a heart in its paws. Walls had a few photos of Sakura and Chiyo and her many adventures. **

**Sighing Sakura changed into some comfy clothes. Her hair was in a high ponytail with most of her bangs off to one side, she wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black tank-top and a black hoodie over that. Putting her green notebook, pencil case, wallet and of course her Robin Hood book in her Red backpack she put in her knee high combat boots she made her way to library in town to relax away from the school.**

**On her way she grabbed 2 cookies and bottle of cranberry cocktail from Subway. She entered the library and made her way to her usual spot in the back corner. Sakura loved corners she never knew why but she always felt safe and calm in them with just her and the books and this corner just happened to be her favorite because the staff bought her a beanbag chair just for that corner since Sakura used it so much, the staff loved Sakura and loved her passion for books. **

**Sakura opened Robin Hood and began where she left off last. 6 hours had passed and Sakura awoke having fallen asleep an hour after starting to read, not knowing the time she looked at her watch.**

"**Shit!" she she almost yelled it was almost 10:30!**

"**Sakura grabbed her backpack and ran for the door hoping someone would be there by some chance. The library closes at 8 and usually the library staff never check on her because she usually leaves half an hour before close.**

"**Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Sakura yelled while trying to open the door. Giving up she went back to her spot in the corner.**

"**I just had to leave my cellphone at the dorm didn't I?" she mumbled into her hands with her elbows resting on her knees. **

**Not long after sitting down Sakura's ears picked up on some whispering ahead **

"**Hello?" Sakura called out**

**Picking up her bag she headed in the direction of the entrance once again. The library was illuminated by the gentle light of the moon pouring in from the windows. Following the whispers she came to the stairs behind the front desk to the upper level. She soon came to the far back of the upstairs past all the shelves where a door was slightly open and a light almost like sunshine could be seen.**

**Opening the door all the way the light vanished and the whispers disappeared. A book was sitting on a table the moonlight shone on it and only it. Walking up to it curious Sakura picked up the book, it was sealed shut with a clasp and looked as it had not been open for a very long time years even, the booked was made of leather and had a metal circle on the front with the what looked like one side being that of a sun with metal wavy triangles coming out of it looking like the rays and she amused the other half was the moon.**

**Giving it a try She gave a try at the clasp, it easily popped open. Sakura surprised a little opened the book curious as to what its contents held but was disappointed to discover it was not even in a language she could read, closing her eyes to blink as she opened them and the words were suddenly in Japanese as if int he time her eyes were shut they just changed. Sakura blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes to make sure she hadn't been seeing things. **

**She decided to skim it again coming across a page with what looked to be a ritual circle of some sort. She noticed writing below titled "The Spell of Portals" She said out loud. Not meaning to she said out loud the words under the title. "By the light of the moon and the power inside my being may it guide me through the portals to where I wish to be..." trying to make out the scribble that seemed to be not by the author but by a reader **

"**K-Kon-Konoha!" She yelled happy being able to make it out. Not even a second later the room started to glow a bright like that shone like the sun.**

**Letting go of the book and squeezing her eyes shut Sakura screamed "WHATS HAPPENPING!" Just as the words left her mouth the light disappeared and with it Sakura.**

**The book dropped to the floor that had teh exact same same intricate ritual circle contained in the book. The clasp shut closed once again as it hit the floor. **

"**Is someone there?" a voice asked.**

**A man walked into the room noticing nobody was there he entered picking up the book he placed it back on the table. He was tall with long messy black hair. He looked towards to moon with eyes of crimson. **

**With great hatred in his voice. He spoke.**

"**Soon they will perish by my hand for what they have done to me" **

**~Chapter End~**

**Oh wow I'm really happy I actually got it all out omg omg omg~! **

**Review please~! :3**


End file.
